


Cosmogyral

by Regenerating_Degenerate



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Firefly Setting, Artificial Intelligence, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regenerating_Degenerate/pseuds/Regenerating_Degenerate
Summary: (adj.) whirling around the universeOr,A Firefly AU





	1. Voorpret

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, I said I wanted to write this so here it is. Chapters will be short and not regular. This is not spellchecked.

Miss Pauling is Respawn's Captain. Respawn belongs to Engineer. It works well for them.

Engineer's marvel of a ship is classified as a cargo hauler, no one bats an eye at a cargo ship full of cargo.

If they knew what type of cargo they usually carried, they would do much more than bat an eye.

Australium.

The most powerful element in the known universe. The one thing the Administrator keeps hiring them for.

Or well, hiring Miss Pauling's tag-a-longs because Miss Pauling doesn't get hired, she does the hiring (the actual, official hiring anyway).

She's the one who writes up the contract for Respawn with Engineer. For the ship with an advanced AI who could bring her crew back from death with the clever man who created it. She's also the one who writes the contracts for the rest of her small crew.

The Sniper, the Heavy, the Medic.

Mercenaries.

The Sniper is a master at disguising Respawn's precious cargo. He's also one hell of a sniper (heh) and has a sixth sense for all and any danger (even the romantic type, bless his soul).

The Heavy is... large. Impressively large, dangerously intelligent, and unnervingly unassuming. He handles all the weapons, including the legal weaponry they lug around sometimes on legal jobs to keep cover.

The Medic is amazing. If he hadn't had his accident, she's sure she would have never managed to sign him. He does very little medical work in truth, only just enough to keep her from bothering him about his side business, but it's enough to earn Heavy's eternal respect and loyalty. Not to mention half his paychecks.

The Administrator helped build their cover with some miscellaneous knick-knacks.

The Demoman, the Soldier, the Spy.

Not mercenaries, though they can do the work just as well and even better - in some cases - than Miss Pauling's boys.

The Demoman is a prince. No, really. His family deals in spirits. Beer, wine, anything that could put a man under the table with regrets for tomorrow's lights and noise.

Miss Pauling isn't sure how the Administrator got him to hire them to transport his alcoholic stock around.

The Soldier is Demoman's... bodyguard? Sort of. He'd showed up with Demoman after a particularly long shore visit, the both of them looking exhausted, bloody, but happy (and reeking of booze).

The Administrator is the one to officially label him as Demoman's bodyguard. Miss Pauling is sure Demoman thinks it's the other way around, if the eye he'd lost to protect him signaled anything.

The Spy is her friend. As close as a friend as he can be really, as a courtesan technically hiring the ship and her Captain. He shows her how to hide weapons in inappropriate places and how to bluster at his level. He evens shares his collection of creams, perfumes, and his expansive, expensive wardrobe.

Miss Pauling would never contract them, but she admits their company is fantastic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voorpret
> 
> (noun) joy or pleasure ahead and in anticipation of the actual fun event


	2. Maybe Marlene or Annie would've sounded nicer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter for Engineer.

She's his home away from home. She breathes recycled air. The noises she makes are sweeter than any country song or little bird.

More than half of her has been replaced. She still makes him smile. His real smile, the little one. Not the huge one he wears like a mask.

She really can't cook, but she's getting better. Her eggs look like eggs now, her coffee is still much too strong.

She's young. Maybe too young. More than half of her has been replaced.

He doesn't know how much more she can stand. Not a lot.

More than half of her has been replaced. How much will be too much?

Her voice is beautiful, she is beautiful, even with a potty mouth spouting all types of hell when she's pissed. She's the most important thing in his life.

The only thing that comes close to her in importance is the money.

Not for the reason you think.

The money he makes from his contract with Miss Pauling means his love stays awake, stays alive.

You see, she has special dietary needs. Only the best for the light of his life.

Such high-quality fuel costs an arm. He knows.

He has a new arm now, but he doesn't want to give up any more limbs unless he has to.

They are his last resort.

So, he stays with Miss Pauling, talks to his love, and keeps trying to teach Respawn how to make edible eggs.

Now that he thinks about it, he should have given a better name to his love than Respawn.

It's true that's what she does. His love brings back the dead. Still, maybe Marlene or Annie would've sounded nicer.

What do you think?


	3. Bonanza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too satisfied with this one. Might rewrite this.

He smiles at him and calls him a terrible assassin.

He buys him a drink for a nice try.

Demoman is pretty sure he isn't an assassin, but the drink is good and the man is pretty.

He wouldn't have pegged him for a military man, so when the man introduces himself as such he stares.

Broad shoulders. Light stubble. A uniform helmet pulled low on his head.

He can see how this man looks like a soldier, but his behavior is so strange.

He doesn't check his back or look for exits, smiles huge relaxed smiles, and has no visible (to Demoman's trained eye) weapons on hand.

It's odd.

Who would even want a soldier dead? Not even a captain or lieutenant or someone of rank. Just a soldier.

There's a man staring at them, more at the soldier than at him.

Demoman brings it up.

The soldier turns with no semblance of subtlety and informs him that that man's bounty is higher than his own and hey, why doesn't the assassin kill that guy instead of him.

Demoman is not an assassin and has no needs for bounties and informs the soldier such.

The soldier cocks his head at him like a bird and scoffs.

Demoman likes this soldier, with his loud, gravely voice and impressive physique. It would be a shame if anything happened to him, so when the strange staring man crosses the room towards them and Demoman sees the possible hint of a weapon he cleanly draws Eyelander and makes a neat slice.

The entire bar is on their feet before the decapitated body lands. Demoman can't help but think that's more due to the shock of seeing an honest to god sword in action than anyone being angry at the staring man's death.

He's wrong.

The soldier... the Soldier cheerfully draws a shovel and Demoman laughs like only an insane or wasted man can.

They make it back to Respawn with an hour to spare and all limbs accounted for.

Miss Pauling glares them down when she sees them, Demoman stares back at their blood trail.

He offers her the staring man's head as apology.

She crosses her arms and looks pointedly at Soldier.

Right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonanza
> 
> (noun) something that produces very good results for someone or something


	4. Reimbursement

The boy was Spy's fault.

He shouldn't have accepted that form of payment, but thinking upon it more, Engineer had been needing help with that... thing of his so maybe it was good he had accepted the boy.

Not that he had really accepted the boy per say, more of accepted his labor. Or at least, that was how he explains himself to the Captain.

See, the boy's mother was entranced. Spy is a good Companion, he's gorgeous, witty, and efficient. How could anyone not be attracted to that?

Such a good Companion does not come cheap. And well, the boy's mother had burned through her riches quite quickly, but she had to have more time with him and so she offered him something she thought valuable.

The boy is far from valuable. He is tall, thin, and mouthy. Spy dislikes him immensely, but Engineer needs the extra set of hands so he accepts the trade for half of his client's day cycle (significantly shorter than his regular space day cycle, otherwise he would have declined vehemently).

They have the boy, Scout, for a year. They might have to hire him for longer than that.

Engineer's... pet adores Scout. Adores him like he adores no one, not to the same extent as he adores Engineer, but in a different way that Engineer would not accept directed at himself.

Pets mustn't see their owners in such a way, after all. Even if Engineer berates Spy for referring to Pyro as a pet so often. It gives others the wrong impression.

Scout seems to enjoy Pyro's company, such an odd thing, but if it means Pyro stays far away from Spy's flammable accessories then Spy is all for the two youngest ship members hanging out as often as physically possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (noun) 
> 
> to make repayment to for expense or loss incurred


End file.
